Lost Memories
by Luineraugwen the Dark Elf
Summary: While on assignment hunting a dangerous bounty hunter, Kit Fisto, his first apprentice Shekla and Master Windu encounter the remants of Skekla's dark past. Will they survive or will this be their last mission together?
1. Chapter I

Luineraugwen: This is one of my newer stories. Hopefully I can get the others finished soon rather than later or at least another chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

****

Chapter I

Master Windu and Master Fisto, accompanied by Kit's first apprentice, walked quietly down the streets of Rattatak, their hoods pulled up over their faces. The humanoid natives paid them no attention as they went about their daily duties. The streets were packed with small stalls and with people hurrying to finish what they were doing. It was rumored that an electrical storm was on its way and these primitive people believed whatever they heard.

The three Jedi were on a mission to Rattatak. Master Yoda had received information that a dangerous mercenary and bounty hunter was hiding out on the planet. They were wanted for the deaths of several senators and political figures as well as a dangerous attempt on the life of a Jedi. It was also believed that this person wasn't working alone. Witnesses had seen two people, not just one. Fear was spreading like wild fire through the Senate and they Jedi had been requested to investigate the matter.

"Masters, it seems that the rumors about the electrical storm are true. I can feel it and its going to be quite savage. It might be best if we find shelter before it gets too close" Shekla, Kit's padawan, said looking off into the distance. Even though she was young, around thirteen, Shekla's body was very sensitive to changes in the atmosphere or weather conditions.

"How long before it hits?" Master Windu asked and the young padawan looked to the east for a few moments.

"An hour at most. It can't be seen yet but it's definitely coming. It'll hit fast and quick and it might last over two hours. I can't be sure" Shekla answered truthfully. Kit looked back at his apprentice. He was very lucky to be her master. Many of the other masters had wanted to take her on but she on purposely acted back the day they were choosing their padawans. Kit had seen her training independently while the other students were having free time. All the masters had agreed that she was a dedicated student and she learned thing very quickly.

The Nautolan Jedi had been watching her training one day and things just clicked. He had just passed the tests a few months ago but he couldn't find the right student to take on. Shekla favored Form I, the same as Kit, and she was also a strong swimmer. Kit knew she was what he'd been looking for. He stood and watched her for a few moments before she noticed him. She had stopped and bowed but he insisted that she continue. Kit had circled around Shekla, watching her. Her posture, stances, everything. He had to correct several things but he didn't mind standing along side her, lightsaber in hand and showing her what to do. It prepared him for what he'd have to do with his own padawan. Kit had approached Master Yoda the day after that to ask if he could take Shekla as his padawan and the elder master agreed, saying that it was a good match. They'd been together ever since, which was about three or four years.

"We'll start looking for accommodation now so we don't risk being caught. After that I'll contact the Jedi council" Mace said stopping and turning to the other two. Kit and Shekla partnered together while Master Windu went by himself. They had separated so they could find somewhere to stay. They were to contact the other group when they'd found a place. The master and padawan set off and headed towards the other side of the capital.

"How savage will this storm be, Shekla?" Kit asked.

"Very savage, Master. I can already feel the electricity in the air and the storm is a most a hundred miles away. It hasn't stormed here in a very long time. The one coming is a build up of all the other little storms that have raged in other cities" she replied and he nodded. They continued walking for some time and Shekla continued to become more and more restless. Kit knew it was because of the approaching storm. It was closer now, he could hear the thunder rolling in the distance. The Rattataki were already packing up their stall and retreating into their homes before locking up and securing all the openings. Kit hoped that they could find shelter soon. A beeping noise brought it out of his thoughts. It was his comlink.

"Master Fisto, I've found suitable accommodation on the other side of the city. It'll take time for you to reach here so I suggest that you hurry. The storm is closer than we think and the owner won't wait much longer" Mace said from the other end.

"Thank you for informing us, Master Windu" Kit replied before switching if off. Shekla had heard the message and he could sense that she was eager to start towards the other side of the city. Kit nodded at his padawan and they immediately began their journey. Shekla began to get even uneasier as they approached their destination. Kit knew that Shekla hated storms. He'd asked her why but she'd always said that she had been afraid of them. They reminded her of something, mainly feelings, about something bad that had happened. She tried her best to shove those feelings from her mind but Kit, being Nautolan, could sense them radiating off of her.

"What do you feel, Shekla? Anything different?" he asked making conversation. It often helped to talk with her when a storm was around. She was calmer and she had something else to think about. Shekla closed her eyes for a moment before answering.

"Nothing really Master. There is a faint sense of darkness and foreboding, but that had been haunting the edge of my consciousness since we arrived on Rattatak".

"And what does that make you think?" Kit prodded. She had informed the two Master of this upon arrival.

"It makes me think that this assignment won't be as easy as our previous ones. There is something dark on this planet. Something about it makes me think that part of it wants us not to find it but the other half does" Shekla explained. Kit had been feeling the same but it was dull. It just lingered in his thoughts but it didn't bother him. Whatever Shekla felt, she was more attuned to it than he was. So that meant that it was probably something he wasn't familiar with and that she was. He knew very little of her past, Shekla didn't like talking about it, so he couldn't say what it was.

The wind picked up rapidly and Shekla was beginning to have trouble fighting against it. She was small for a human, petite yet dangerous, with silver white hair and purple eyes that changed color depending on her moods. Light when she was happily and dark when she was mad, which was rare. Shekla lived her life by the code of the Jedi order. It was really the only life she'd lived that was worth living. Even at an early age, Shekla had shown wisdom beyond her years. Kit remembered the day she'd first came to the Jedi temple. He and his master had been standing in with the Jedi Council when they questioned her.

****

Flashback

__

Master Eeth Koth stood behind Shekla as they stood before the council. They'd brought her back from their last assignment. She'd been a slave trained to fight as entertainment in one of the underground clubs. Even though she was young, around three or four, Eeth could see that the muscles on her arms and legs were bigger than a normal child of that age. Shekla was wearing only a loincloth, a small bra like top, leather boots and a pair of leather arm braces. Eeth had given her his cloak so she could both cover up and keep warm but the cooler air of Coruscant didn't seem to bother her. He could sense no fear or really, no emotions emanating from Shekla's small form.

"What is your name?" Master Adi Gallia asked kindly and Shekla turned to look at her.

"My name is Shekla, ma'am" she replied truthfully.

"And how old are you, Shekla?" Mace Windu asked and again she turned to look at him.

"Three and a half, sir" she answered.

"Do you know why you are here?" Mace asked.

"No sir"

"The Master Eeth Koth took a sample of your blood while you were on your way to Coruscant and it had a high count of midi-chlorians. Mid-chlorians live inside of you and a person who had a high count of them is usually Force sensitive. Do you know what that means?" Mace asked. He was testing her. She cam from a primitive planet thus she couldn't have a high education.

"Those people are able to become Jedi" Shekla answered straight away.

"Correct, you are" Master Yoda said smiling. "Going to test you, we are. Relax, use your feelings" he added as Master Windu held up a view screen and began to ask her questions about what she thought was on the screen. Eeth could sense what they were, he'd gone through the test himself, and he was relieved to see that Shekla was answering them as truthfully as possible. She could describe what they looked like up she couldn't name them.

"I'm sorry. My training facility was isolated and I had no contact with any of those things thus I cannot name them all" Shekla said shaking her head.

"That is not your fault, Shekla so don't feel guilty. Your owners were doing something against the law" Master Mundi said.

"You mentioned a 'training facility. What were you being trained for?" Adi asked.

"To fight as entertainment, ma'am" Shekla replied and the Jedi master gasped.

"And these fights, how did someone win?" Mace asked.

"The fights were to the death so the last person alive won"

"Did you ever participate in such fights?" Master Mundi asked.

"No, sir. The owners liked to watch us fight once we had come of age. That was usually about twelve. We would spend the years before that training everyday" Shekla replied.

"What kind of weapons were used?" Adi asked.

"The old ones. Swords, knives, things like that. But there was one newer one. It was called a lightwhip" the little girl answered and everyone in the room, except for her, tensed.

"Who among the people trained could use a lightwhip?" Master Windu asked.

"I was the only one allowed to train with one" a murmur of voices ran around the room and Shekla followed the voices. "Have I said something I shouldn't have?" she asked nervously.

"No, Shekla. Do you know anything about the history of the lightwhip?" Mundi asked but the girl shook her head. "Well the lightwhip used to be a weapon used by the Jedi but few could master its technique and many Jedi took to the lightsaber instead. Both weapons are powered by crystals and have long colored blades but because of the lightwhip's unpredictability, it wasn't a good weapon to train with and many Jedi were injured while learning how to use it" he explained and Shekla nodded in understanding.

"Perhaps we could use the different types of weapons to test Shekla?" Master Koth suggested and the council agreed. The images were changed to weapons instead of transport and Shekla said what they were without hesitating. Yoda and Mace shared a glance before dismissing the three so the council could decide about Shekla. The three waited outside the council chambers. The master was looking out of the window down at the streets of Coruscant while Shekla read the plaque above the doorway.

There is no emotion; there is peace

There is no ignorance; there is knowledge

There is no passion; there is serenity

There is no death; there is the Force

"That is the Jedi code. It may seem harsh but it's what we live by. You'll have to live by it too if you become a Jedi" Eeth said coming to stand next to her.

"Everything has rules and discipline. I'm sure there are reasons why it is so harsh. Personally, I don't think it is harsh" Shekla said walking over to the window and looking down on the city. She showed no surprise and wonder at her knew surroundings. The master's comlink opened and the council called them back.

The three once again stood where they had almost half and hour ago. Eeth could read noting off the faces of the council members around him but his gut told him that she'd been accepted.

"Despite your age, Shekla, we have decided to accept you" Master Windu said smiling.

"Understand that the life of a Jedi is not an easy path, Shekla" Master Yoda reminded her.

"Nothing that is worth doing is ever easy" she replied.

****

End Flashback

Ever since then Shekla had never ceased to amaze the council from then on. She quickly learnt the techniques and swiftly caught up to her fellow padawans. As the years progressed, Shekla became independent and started to study harder than ever. It was approaching the time when she could be chosen as a padawan and although she knew the masters thought highly of her, she still wanted to reach a bar that she had set for herself. Because of this she had few friends but Shekla had always been the silent, shy and solitary one.

A solid blast of wind caught Kit off guard and he immediately grabbed Shekla, who had almost been blown away by the wind.

"Are you always going to stay that small, Shekla? That wind almost blew you away. By the Force, how would I find you?" Kit joked but he meant it in a kind way. She was always being teased about her size back at the temple and the master knew she hated it. Kit knew she was fast approaching her teen years and he knew from what he'd seen in his day, that girls were under almost constant pressure from the people around them. It would be easy for someone like Shekla to take the words of others to heart. She had self esteem problems and Kit tried to help her as much as possible but his knowledge of such things was limited. When he thought Shekla had a problem he'd try to talk to her about it but she wouldn't answer. He just passed it off as a girl thing but he wished that she'd confide in him, whatever the topic. Although given his gender, she could be embarrassed about talking with him.

"Well I am way overdue for a growth spurt, Master" she replied in good nature but he could sense the hurt. He thought about apologizing but another gust of wind interrupted and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"We had best hurry. The innkeeper will not wait much longer," Kit yelled over the rumbling thunder and they began to run to their destination, cloaks pulled tightly around them. They battled the elements constantly as they made their way to the inn. It had just started to rain when they rounded the corner to see Master Windu standing out in the weather looking for them.

"About time, the innkeeper was just about to close up. He refused to wait any longer" the elder master said when they'd reached him. He led them inside and they thanked the innkeeper before Mace led them to their room. There were three separate rooms that were all adjoined to bathrooms, a lounge room and a kitchen. The three Jedi sat at the table and discussed their plans.

"I'll contact the rest of the Jedi council and discuss this with them. I suggest you get some rest, both of you. Especially you Shekla, you haven't been looking your best since we arrived. Has the presence intensified?" Mace asked and the girl nodded.

"The closer the storm, the stronger the presence gets, Master Windu" she replied and the two masters exchanged glances.

"Come Shekla, meditate with me while Master Windu talks with the council. It might be able to help" Kit said quietly leading his padawan into one of the empty bedrooms. Shekla discarded her cloak on the bed and quietly sat cross-legged on the floor, her master doing the same. Shekla prepared her mind for meditation and slipped calmly into the void of peacefulness. Kit watched her silently. Her breathing slowed and he could tell her was relaxed. Kit was positive that she wouldn't talk while she was meditating so he too relaxed and began to meditate.

The same darkness still lingered on the edge of Kit's mind. Shekla had been right. With every clap of thunder and crack of lightning, the darkness seemed to become stronger. It seemed to feed off the fear of the native Rattataki thus becoming more powerful. If this storm was creating this much fear while it was still in it's early stages, what would it cause the people to feel when it was right on top of them.

__

Can you feel that, Master? Shekla asked through their mental link.

__

Yes Shekla. You were right, its getting stronger and its strength will continue to grow the whole time the storm is overhead Kit replied. A loud clap of thunder sounded through the silent city and the master heard his padawan whimper slightly in fear. Without breaking his concentration, Kit moved forward so their knees were touching slightly and he gently clasped his large green hands around her smaller ones. It was his way of trying to comfort the child and it often worked but this time the storm was much larger than what she was used to.

Indeed, the storm made Shekla more frightened than normal. She was shaking uncontrollably and she was having trouble keeping her concentration intact. Kit tried to calm her but it did little to help. His head sensors were going crazy. The only thing that he could feel radiating from her was pure terror. She was terrified but of what? The door slid open silently behind him and Mace was soon at Kit's side.

"What is wrong?" he asked urgently.

"Every time there is a storm around, Shekla seems to go into these… I don't know what to call them. She calls the, nightmares but Shekla is awake the whole time. I used to think that it was just Shekla's sensitivity combined with the incredible strength of the storm that sent her into these 'nightmares' but I don't believe it is any more" Kit explained.

"Why don't you believe it any more?" Mace asked.

"Even though a storm can be frightening, it shouldn't cause Shekla to act like this. Besides, she absolutely petrified at the moment. No, this is caused by something deeper" Kit replied. Master Windu understood and he wrapped a comforting arm and blanket around the girl's shoulders. The Nautolan Jedi released his hold of Shekla and gently placed his hands on either of her cheeks.

"Shekla…Shekla, look at me" he said kindly and she slowly lifted her head to look at him. It was a few more seconds before she opened her eyes to look at him. Both of the masters were stunned to see so much terror was inside the padawan's purple eyes. Two single tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes and Kit wiped them away with his thumbs.

"Its okay Shekla, nothing can hurt you. I won't allow it" he said soothingly and pulled the frightened girl against his chest. Kit locked eyes with Mace, who was gentle running his hand over Shekla's back. Kit was now positive that here was something different about this storm, something that possibly had something to do with their mission. Well Kit was sure of one this, only time would tell.

Luineraugwen: I hope someone liked that chapter. Also I'd like to bring this to the attention of whoever is reading this. I'm in no way poking fun at Kit Fisto but has anyone noticed that he resembles the weird squid baby born in the first Men in Black movie? I read that in some kind of forum and I only just thought about it in detail last night. Anyone agree with me? Keep in mind that I haven't seen that movie in a while. R and R.


	2. Chapter II

Luineraugwen: Thanks to the single person who reviewed me.

Disclaimer: I don't own SW.

****

East Coastie 1500: Sorry, my mercenary/ bounty hunter is neither of the Fetts. You'll just have to wait and see.

Shekla had fallen into fitful sleep in her master's arms. Kit lifted the girl up and carried her over to the bed. Despite her age, Shekla was as light as a feather. He placed her gently on the bed before throwing his cloak over her sleeping form. Kit watched her for a few seconds before retreating back into the lounge room where Mace sat.

"How is she?" he asked as the Nautolan sat down opposite him.

"Sleeping" Kit replied.

"That's good. Shekla hasn't been looking her best lately, as I said before. Some rest should do her good" the more experienced master said reclining in his seat. Kit nodded.

"What did the Council say?" he asked.

"We are to wait this storm out and then look for clues. I also informed them of the presence Shekla felt. Master Yoda agreed, there is something at work here. We're to be careful and vigilant. If anything happens, we are to report back immediately" Master Windu answered.

"Where should we start looking for clues?" Kit questioned.

"We'll have to wander the back streets asking people until our contact arranges a meeting will us. Beyond that, I'm not sure. We never did have much to go on."

Kit sat there quietly, engrossed in his own thoughts. Half of his mind was concentrating on what was happening in Shekla's room, while the other half contemplated why he'd brought her. This was one of their more difficult assignments and Shekla had handled the previous ones quite well but something about this one made him question her safety. Perhaps whatever they were facing had some kind of link to his young Padawan's past.

"Do you wish to talk about it Kit?" Mace asked pulling the Nautolan out of his thoughts.

"I do not think that it was a good idea to bring Shekla on this mission. I am being to question her safety" he replied after a few seconds of thought.

"A dangerous mission like this would, but answer me this Kit, have you ever questioned her safety on previous missions?" Mace asked.

"Of course, she's my Padawan" was his immediate reply.

"My point exactly. Shekla is your Padawan and it is natural for you as her master to worry about her safety. All masters do. I do not doubt that Shekla is a strong Padawan. She will pull through this easily I think" Master Windu answered.

"I have no doubt about that also and I know she can take care of herself but lately I've found myself more protective of her" Kit said quietly.

"She's maturing and getting older. Is this what you worry about? Remember that we cannot always be there to guide their lives. They must learn some things on their own" Mace said.

"That isn't my problem. I know that Shekla can handle herself and most of the maturing male Padawan population. That's why I refused to let her accompany me on my previous assignment" the Nautolan replied, his lips curving at a memory.

"So it was Shekla who gave Tero the broken wrist and black eye" the dark-skinned Jedi said smiling. "Tero is somewhat of a problem to the female Padawans but I'm glad to see that someone put him in his place. Although she could have done it without so much force".

"Apparently it was he who started it."

"He always does" Mace replied.

"But that's still not an excuse Master and I shouldn't have reacted the way I did" Shekla said quietly coming out of her quarters. There was no sign that she'd even slept.

"Why aren't you still asleep, Padawan?" Kit asked.

"I couldn't sleep very well, Master" she answered truthfully and sat down next to her Master. Indeed, it looked as though she hadn't slept well and Kit was sure she looked worse than she had before she went to sleep. Her skin was pale and the haunted expression was still plastered into her eyes.

"Do you regret what you did to Tero, Padawan Shekla?" Mace questioned.

"Although I should, I don't, Master Windu" she replied.

"And why is that?"

"It's wasn't my place to do that but I felt that Tero needed it. He's disrespectful to the Masters as well as the Padawans. I thought that it was about time someone opened his eyes a little" Shekla answered quietly.

"Well, most of the master are grateful four his sudden change of attitude and I believe the padawans are also but it was not your duty to clear things up for him" Master Windu stated matter of factly. The young woman bowed her head.

"I'm aware of that Master Windu and I took my punishment without complain".

"I was wondering why you didn't argue about coming with me on the last assignment" Kit added. "I thought something might be wrong". Master and Padawan shared a smile for a moment before another enormous rumble of thunder sounded right above them. The two Jedi masters expected Shekla to cower but she didn't. Shekla closed her eyes for a moment.

"It's stronger now and I believe it's going to stay longer than I estimated" she said opening her eyes. All the signs of fear were almost gone.

"Well all estimation is, is guessing, Shekla. But the news about the strong strength of the storm worries me. Even a build up of all the smaller storms on Rattatak shouldn't be this powerful. Something or someone is at work here" Mace said forlornly. The three sat in silence, thoughts raging.

"What can you tell us about this storm? Anything else?" Kit asked his padawan.

"I'm almost positive that this storm isn't a natural occurrence. The fear I can feel coming off the native Rattataki has made me come to this conclusion. This storm is feeding off the fear of the people. The more they fear, the more powerful it becomes. I've been trying to locate its source but something is stopping me. Whatever this anomaly is, it doesn't want to be found" Shekla replied confidently. More silence followed until the beeping of Mace's comlink broke it. He excused himself before going into another one of the rooms to answer it.

"You really need to sleep Padawan " Kit whispered. Shekla's eyes were once again closed and her shoulders were slumped in exhaustion. This assignment was draining her physically and mentally.

"I can see the logic in what you can Master Windu are saying but I have a feeling that this assignment is going to keep me from sleeping for sometime. I also believe that my assistance will be required soon" she replied simply. Kit was about to comment but Mace walked back into the room.

"It seems you have a gift for seeing the near future" Mace began. "That was our contact. She just arranged a meeting with us at a nightclub later tonight. Do you remember the code, Shekla?" the dark skinned Jedi asked as he turned to face the teenager.

"Yes, Master Windu" Shekla answered automatically.

"Good. We have until nightfall to prepare for the meeting" Master Windu announced and retired to his quarters.

"I suggest we do as Master Windu proposed" Kit said quietly to his Padawan.

"I agree" was the only thing she said before rising to her feet and going to her own quarters, leaving her master to once again question her safety. A nightclub was a dangerous place after all, especially for a young woman. He'd have to keep a closer eye on her than usual.

Luineraugwen: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while and that this chapter isn't as long as the other one. I just watched the episode of Stargate where Daniel ascends. It was so….SAD!!!!!!! I almost started crying.

On a more positive note: I finally figured out what I'm doing to dot for the ending of Lost Memories. As well as that, I think I need a new title. Hmmmmm. Also, if I can think of a plot, there will be a sequel. R and R.


	3. Chapter III

Me: I'm sorry that I didn't update earlier but life is hectic at the moment.

**The Perfect Dark Zhe:** Thanks so much for your review. Personally, I like your suggestion for the new title but I'm not going to change it just yet. I came up with an idea that I'm hoping will explain the title as well as Shekla's fear of storms. I visited the databank as well and that's the height I came up. Thanks for the encouragement, it was much appreciated.

**East Coastie 1500:** Your in luck, I decided that Jango can make an appearance in this fic, but keep in mind he's still not a main character and has nothing to do with this story at the moment. I know you're probably disappointed but it's the best I can do at the moment. You never know, he may get a bigger role in the future.

**Psycho Babble:** Kit is one of my favourite Jedi and I don't know why. I'm glad someone else out there likes him too. There don't seem to be a lot. Grammar and spelling aren't my best areas but thanks for the tip. I hope you like the new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

Strobe lights flashed and alien music assaulted the ears of a young humanoid female as she entered the nightclub alone. She walked with confidence and grace that few could master. The crowded room and the sounds that came with it failed to faze her. She had a very important mission. Failure was not an option tonight.

* * *

Two large black unblinking eyes watched from the shadows. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he watched the white haired beauty enter the club. His eyes narrowed as he spotted the variety of weapons displayed on the belt around her waist. So, the little mercenary wasn't here for a good time. The bounty hunter looked across the club and made eye contact with his partner who stood on a balcony above. The dark skinned man nodded before moving into position. The Nautolan slammed his drinking glass on the crate next to him, ignoring the amber liquid that splashed over his hand. Time to settle an old score as well as bring in a bounty.

* * *

The woman surveyed the club from her seat at the bar with cool sea blue eyes. She spotted a Nautolan making his way towards her, pushing dancers hastily out of his way. She smiled.

"Fancy meeting you here, Nomulus. I didn't thing you were the type for nightclubs" the woman said as she crossed her legs and swirled the alcohol lazily around her glass, sea blue eyes focused on the floating ice cubes.

"I go where the trash goes" was Nomulus's cold reply.

"I hope you weren't referring to little old me".

"And what if I was?" the Nautolan asked.

"Then I'd be forced to kick your scaly butt" the woman replied placing her glass on the counter then hopping down. She didn't have enough time to chat with a smart-ass like Nomulus. As she made to walk away, a hand wound itself into her hair. She cried out in surprise as she was yanked backwards. The young woman felt herself collide with the Nautolan's chest.

"My butt is not scaly" Nomulus hissed dangerously into her ear. He was so close that she could feel his hot breath tickle down her spine. She shivered. The alien snorted.

"Do I scare you, Rhedyn?" he asked his voice slightly softer than before. Nomulus ran his fingers through her whiter than snow hair.

"I'm not scared, just repulsed!" she retorted and slammed her elbow into his stomach. The Nautolan let go and doubled over, his face set in a grimace. Meanwhile, Nomulus's partner leaned on the balcony rail above watching and waiting for a signal, a smile curved on his scared face.

Nomulus regained his composure and looked at Rhedyn, the surfaces of his unblinking black eyes swirling. She'd been around enough Nautolans to know that it meant repressed anger, although few non-Nautolans would have known that. The mercenary smiled once before turning on her heels, intent on merging into the crowd of dancers. Nomulus called out after her.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me, Rhedyn" she paused mid step to listen. "Remember the hunt on Korriban. You stole my bounty".

"I didn't see your name on it, Nomulus" Rhedyn called over her shoulder. The Nautolan strode forward purposely and grabbed the woman by the shoulder.

"Well I did" he replied harshly. "And I think you'll be my newest bounty. There's a whole heap of credits hanging over your head, Rhedyn. If it's not me today, it someone else tomorrow" Nomulus added as he placed a blaster against her temple.

"I'd rather live to fight another day" she answered coldly and lashed out, narrowly missing this blasters' fire and hitting the Nautolan. The sudden noise made everyone in the club jump and many of the women screamed. The music stopped and many began to watch with keen interest. Out of the corner of his eyes, Nomulus saw credits changing hands. People were gambling on the outcome of their fight. A fight he was going to win.

Rhedyn knocked the blaster out of his hands with a savage kick and the Nautolan retaliated with a punch that sent the mercenary flying to the ground. She stood up, wiping the blood from her nose as she went.

"I've got more experience than you, Nomulus. This wouldn't be a fair fight" Rhedyn said flicking her wrist, sending droplets of blood flying onto the wall.

"Then lets even it up then". Nomulus's companion leapt over the steel railing and landed heavily next to him. The woman looked at the new arrival. It took her a few seconds to see through the scared flesh and baggy clothes.

"My, my. Dalthor is that you?".

"The one and only" the black man rasped. His voice sounded like someone who was struggling to breathe, let alone talk.

"What happened to you, big fella?" Rhedyn asked looking him over again.

"Your betrayal".

"Hey, if you remember correctly, you were the one who set the bomb, not me. It wasn't my fault you didn't get your butt out of there before it blew" she pointed a finger at him accusingly.

"The bomb had been tampered with. It exploded prematurely" Nomulus explained.

"And you look at me because?" she replied quickly.

"Never mind. We came for revenge, not for a conversation" Dalthor answered. The two bounty hunters raised their fists. Rhedyn sighed. What was it that made people want to fight her?

Rhedyn knew that both of the men would know her combat moves and that she knew theirs, but what they didn't know was that the female mercenary had extended her knowledge of martial arts since they'd last seen each other. Rhedyn removed the array of weapons from her belt and let it drop to the ground. This would be a battle of skill not aim.

* * *

Hidden in the shadows amongst other spectators were two people. They didn't stand together though. The vast expanse of the night club separated them. One was a bounty hunter, the other a woman just having a good time but also looking out for someone.

Unknown to them though, only one would survive the night.

Me: Mwahahahahahaha I am a meanie aren't I. That felt like a good spot to end the chapter. Anyone want to guess who the people are? You're most welcome to. And there may have been a few mistakes in there with names. If anyone spots a Romulus, well it's actually supposed to be a Nomulus. It was a late change of name. Oh and I don't own the name Nomulus either.

The next chapter should be soon but I don't promise anything. Please review.


	4. Chapter IV

Me: I'm hoping to make this a big update to make up for my laziness and lack of updates in the last few months.

Disclaimer: SW does not belong to me.

**Chapter IV**

Rhedyn and Nomulus circled each other like a pair of fighting animals. Dalthor stood three steps to the right of Nomulus and was slowing circling behind the woman, waiting for his chance to attack. Rhedyn watched both of the men, her cool blue eyes calculating and evaluating her opponents, waiting for the right moment to attack, or at least waiting for one of them to make the first move.

Security guards had arrived minutes ago, but they too had become interested in the outcome of this fight. It didn't seem fair. The young woman was out numbered. How would she defend herself against two men who were both twice her size? This would be an interesting fight indeed.

* * *

The three bounty-hunters circled each other, uncaring that the nightclub goers were crowding around them, jostling for the best view. Nomulus and Dalthor closed in around Rhedyn from either side, fists raised. Rhedyn's blue eyes flickered between the two male bounty hunters. She focused more on Dalthor and pretended not to see Nomulus sneaking up from behind.

* * *

Nomulus saw Dalthor smirk over Rheydn's shoulder as he teased and taunted the woman, then while he thought she was distracted, Nomulus went to grab her form behind but she gracefully stepped under his arms at the last second.

"Tsk, tsk. You should know better than that Nomulus" she said playfully as she shook her finger at the bounty hunter, while the crowd booed her around them.

"Seems you're not the favorite of this fight, Rheydn. Give up before you embarrass yourself" Nomulus replied and gestured to the people around them and then at her.

Rhedyn smiled politely in return, then jumped and launched herself at the Nautolan with a kick. Nomulus grabbed her leg mid-flight and swung her around before releasing her. Rheydn gasped in surprise as she went flying through the air only to be caught by Dalthor, who wrapped his arms around her lithe form, effectively capturing her. She struggled against him but he was built like a tank and his thick arms refused to budge.

"Well that didn't take long. I guess you weren't as good as you thought you were" Nomulus sneered and ran a finger along the side of her face. Rhedyn sneered right back and hissed at him, then while he wasn't paying attention, she bit his finger as it strayed too close. The Nautolan yelped in pain, and then slapped her hard across the face.

"Insolent bitch!" he hissed at her, blackness swirled in his eyes again. He grabbed a knife out of his leather boot and Dalthor tightened his grip. Nomulus seized a handful of Rhedyn's white hair and yanked her head back onto his companion's chest, the knife going into place at her exposed throat. The woman stared defiantly back at him. Her lip stung where he had cut it opened with the ring on his finger and her cheek was beginning to bruise, she could feel it.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the security guards begin to converge on them having realized what Nomulus was going to do. In the blink of an eye, the woman kicked the Nautolan's arm away from her, and then threw her head back into Dalthor's face. The giant grunted in pain, his hold on her loosened and she easily escaped. She parried more of Nomulus's knife attacks before kicking him square in the chest and then in head with her steel-capped boots. Nomulus was kicked right into the first line of spectators who immediately pushed him straight back in, cheering and shouting leering and sexist comments at Rhedyn.

The woman smiled politely again, that smile was beginning to get to him, and before either Dalthor or himself could stop her, Rhedyn had leapt up on the railing of the steel catwalk above that was free of people, except for a cloaked person hiding craftily in the shadows.

"You coward, you're running" Dalthor's rasping voice followed after her.

"She who runs away can earn the bounty another day!" Rhedyn shouted over the angry yells of the crowd. She bowed theatrically to both Dalthor and Nomulus before jumping off the railing and came face to face with a person hidden under a cloak.

"The greatest enemy is not the one who is the most powerful…." a voice spoke from the depths of the hood.

"But the one that is powerful and will never give up" Shekla finished quickly, her eyes scanning the catwalk for spies or people approaching them.

"There is a small abandoned stall a few streets away. Left, right, and then left again. Meet me there, Jedi" and with that said, the person disappeared through a doorway and into the night.

Blaster fire erupted around Shekla and she quickly ducked behind a stack of crates. She saw people screaming and rushing towards the exits. The Padawan quickly recognized Master Windu and her Master fighting the crushing crowd to get to her. Shekla was unarmed. She'd left her weapons belt on the floor and since her skin-tight outfit couldn't conceal a lightsaber, her Master had hidden hers in his jacket. Blaster fire continued to rain destruction around her and the attacker was on the catwalk opposite her and there was nothing Shekla could do to defend herself.

A blaster bolt hit one of the thin metal wires holding the catwalk up and it narrowly missed Shekla as it whipped past her. The whole catwalk began to jerk and shake as her unknown attacker continued to sever the wires holding up the catwalk, then suddenly the whole thing, or at least Shekla' s part, became too heavy for some of the remaining wires to support, and so the young Jedi Padawan's world tilted dramatically. Shekla quickly grabbed a hold of a railing and watched in dismay as her cover tumbled off the catwalk and smashed on the floor, leaving Shekla completely exposed.

* * *

Kit watched as Shekla hung from the railing of the half collapsed catwalk and saw the attacker on the opposite catwalk take aim at her defenseless form. They were covered in silver and blue armor from head to toe and an assortment of weapons could be seen on various parts of the armor.

Kit and Mace force leapt and landed on either side of the person, drawing their lightsabers as they landed. The Nautolan Jedi savagely kicked the attacker's gun hand, sending the blaster skidding across the metal mesh floor and over the edge of the catwalk. The person dropped to the ground and kicked out at Kit's feet, knocking the amphibious Jedi over.

"No offence Jedi, but your acting skills are terrible. I could smell the training on you as soon as you walked in the door. A true bounty hunter like me wouldn't squabble with rivals in public" a male voice said from inside their helmet. Mace lunged at the bounty hunter only to have his hands tied together by grappling wire.

"Kit go help your Padawan, I can handle things here!" Mace yelled and attacked the bounty hunter again.

Kit nodded and disengaged his lightsaber before somersaulting up onto an overhead steel beam and running across it to help Shekla.

* * *

Shekla's fingers were sweaty and slipping on the metal railing. She was concentrating hard on finding the Force and using it to propel her up over the railing and onto a safe part of the catwalk, but the harder she concentrated, the less Force the young padawan could feel.

As the metal catwalk creaked and groaned around her, Shekla summoned all the strength and Force she could find and leapt…..

…….just as the few remaining wires holding her part of the catwalk gave way and crashed to the floor, created a twisted mass of sharp, deadly spikes rising up from the heap.

Shekla's jump landed just short of where she'd aimed and she quickly had to grab the end of the safe catwalk so she didn't fall, the end that had broken off from her part of the catwalk resulting in jagged pieces of metal being Shekla's only choice of handholds.

Shekla struggled to hold onto the piece of metal but it was biting into her hand and caused her a great deal of pain. She accepted the pain as a message from her body telling her that she was injured, like she'd been taught to do, and tried to think of a way out, instead of the blood running down her arm. She looked across to the other side of the room to see Master Windu battling with the bounty hunter but she couldn't see her master anywhere.

"Hang in there Shekla, I'm coming to get you!" Kit yelled and Shekla looked up to see Kit jump off the end on the beam and run along the catwalk towards her. He dived onto his stomach at the edge, grabbed the back of her tunic and lifted her carefully up onto the catwalk.

"No pun intended, padawan" he added, smiling when Shekla was safely sitting next to him. His smiling waned when he saw the bad state she was.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit you, Shekla" he whispered gently touching her bruised cheek.

"That's okay, Master, I shouldn't have bitten you." Kit took Shekla's lightsaber from inside his jacket pocket and placed it in her uninjured hand.

"Did you make contact with the informant?" Kit asked as his disguise faded and he once again wore the outfit of a Jedi.

"Yes. I have to meet them at another destination" the padawan replied.

"When?" Kit tore a strip of material off his tunic and tenderly wrapped it around Shekla's hand. Even though he was being as gentle as possible, Shekla still winced slightly as he tied the ends together.

"ASAP." Kit's face grew more serious.

'We'll help Master Windu, then we'll go together okay" Shekla nodded.

The Master/Padawan team turned just in time to see Mace jump off the catwalk to avoid being grilled alive by the bounty hunter's flame projector. Kit then watched as the faceless man disappeared through another doorway and into the night.

"Kit, Shekla, how are you up there?" Mace called to the catwalk.

"Shekla's cut her hand and has a few bruises, but it's nothing a med droid can't handle" Kit called back.

"What about the informant?"

"I have to meet them at another destination" Shekla replied as her master leapt over the railing and landed next to the other Jedi and untied his hands.

"Well done, Shekla" Mace said as he massaged his wrists, his own disguise as Dalthor melted away.

Kit felt a stab of guilt. Shekla had done a good job that night, she'd even been injured while doing her duty, and he hadn't even thanked or congratulated her. The young girl sensed what he was feeling through their bond and sent him a 'don't worry about it' smile.

The sound of something rolling towards them had the two Masters igniting their lightsabers in seconds. Two destroyer droids rolled through the main nightclub door, navigating around debris before righting themselves.

"Shekla GO! The informant won't wait forever. Master Windu and I will catch up to you! Go!" Kit yelled to his padawan as he and Mace started deflecting the first of the droid's fire.

Shekla took one look at the Jedi Masters deflecting blaster bolts below her, before dashing out the same door the informant had used.

* * *

Shekla exited the building from a second story fire escape. The storm was still raging, but she pushed any fear she had to the back of her mind and followed the directions the cloaked informant had given her.

The young padawan ran down the street not making a sound even as the mud splashed up her boots and pants. Rain stung her face and drenched her clothes. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed but Shekla ignored it all as she ran. She turned left at an intersection then right at another and finally left into a side alley. She used her lightsaber as a light source and held it aloft trying to see. It was a dead end but hidden away, nestled between pots and wooden crates, was a tiny stall.

She approached the stall, senses tuned to anything that might indicate a trap. The cloaked person came out of the stall, a lantern glowing dimly in the gloom, then disappeared back into the tiny space. Shekla took a deep breath and followed.

Once inside the stall, Shekla saw that it extended back into the building behind it. She disengaged her lightsaber but kept it in her hand incase of an emergency. The cloaked person lit another lantern and placed on a rickety wooden table. Shekla closed the door behind her.

"There are people who don't want me talking to you Jedi, so I must be quick. Rattatak is a harsh planet and only the strong survive. The Republic has had very little influence or interest in its people or what goes on here. Therefore Rattatak has become a haven for outlaws and people with illegal plans. Gladiatorial games have been a part of this planet's history since as far back as anyone can remember, but now our government is hearing rumors about other things. Things more dangerous than just gladiator games." The figure had been pacing back and forward, talking quickly while Shekla kept ever vigilant to any disturbances.

"What kind of things?" Shekla prompted.

"There is a gladiator training camp hidden deep in the mountains to the north. We believed it was destroyed a decade ago in a freak accident, but apparently someone has re-commissioned it. Children are being kidnapped and never seen or heard of again. Not just here, but all over the planet. And then there is this storm. Sure we have the occasional storm, but never this bad. It seems like its feeding off the fear of the people. The more they fear, the more powerful it gets. I and a few other people believe that these things are all connected and that is why I asked for you Jedi to come to Rattatak" the person stopped pacing and faced Shekla.

"Why doesn't your government look into this?" She asked.

"Our government is full of weak people who easily give in to threats and bribes" the figure spat. "There is no honor in those people. They care little about the fates of the stolen children or the worries of the natives. Truth is the gladiatorial businesses have them wrapped around their little fingers. No, there is very little we can do."

"What about the bounty hunter that believed to be responsible for the deaths of Republican senators and political figure, not to mention the act on a Jedi's life?"

"There are many bounty hunters on this planet; I wouldn't know where to start telling you about them. I can tell you that it wasn't the man who was in the club tonight. This bounty hunter most probably has something to do with the gladiatorial business. Although its nearly impossible since all but a few gladiators survive, there is the chance that the bounty hunter may have been a gladiator at some point and changed their vocation."

"What about this re-commissioned training camp?"

"It is like no other. Usually a person can walk straight into the camp, but this camp has security everywhere. We've sent people on scouting missions. None have come back. Although one person did manage to send back information via a comlink. It was a picture of a thick steel wall with a password lock. Whoever is operating that camp doesn't want anyone to know their business. We tried to bribes someone to try and find out the password but…" Shekla held her hand up, her senses tingling and the informant went quiet immediately.

"What is it" they asked, fear lacing their voice. Shekla turned, her blue lightsaber blossoming in her hand, just as the flimsy wooden door shattered into a million pieces. Standing in the doorway, blaster raised was the bounty hunter her Master and Windu had fought.

Shekla took a defencive position in front of the informant and deflected blaster bolt after bolt back at the bounty hunter, while at the same time calling out to her master through their link.

All exhaustion disappeared from her muscles as she felt the Force flow through her. The padawan's lightsaber hummed and sang as Shekla fought and defended against the attacker. She doubled her efforts as the bounty hunter drew a second blaster out of his holster.

The hunter's blaster bolts were everywhere and so was Shekla's lightsaber. But despite her best efforts, Shekla missed one bolt. She looked over her shoulder just as the informant was hit. Their body was thrown against the mud brick wall and Shekla watched as they slowly slid down to the floor.

The padawan tuned back to the bounty hunter to see them wave at her before igniting their jet pack and disappearing.

The feelings of defeat and failure assaulted Shekla as she ran to the side of the informant, her bounty hunter disguise falling away. She was once again the thirteen year old padawan of Kit Fisto, who at his very moment had to watch the life drain out of the person she had just strived and failed to protect.

The informant's hood had fallen off when they'd been thrown and Shekla was surprised to see a woman in her early forties looking back at her. The woman had shoulder length white hair with a few strands of grey beginning to emerge and although the woman's eyes had dulled with age, they were unmistakably amethyst.

"Please," the woman grabbed Shekla's wrist in a tight grip. "Please…find my babies. Please find them" she whispered, two tears running down her cheek. Shekla nodded, swallowing back her own tears and watched as the final dregs of life drained out of the worried mother.

* * *

Kit and Mace had just finished fighting and the two destroyer droids lay in a pile of scrap metal amongst the rest of the debris, when the Nautolan Jedi felt his padawan calling for him.

"Shekla" he whispered and took off out of the nightclub, Mace Windu not far behind. The masters followed Shekla's Force signal and felt her determination. Then both men felt the young girl's feeling of failure and defeat wash over them and they increased their efforts to reach her. The two arrived just in time to see the bounty hunter they'd fought earlier lift off and fly into the night with his jet pack.

Kit burst through the wreaked door, concern for his padawan written all over his features. He and Mace were relieved to see the girl alive and watched as she gently closed the eyes of a woman who must have been their informant and pried the woman's hand from her wrist.

Mace crouched down next to the fallen woman and checked her pulse, shaking his head afterwards. Shekla stood up, still looking at them woman, then turned to her Master.

"I tried Master, but I missed one" Shekla said quietly, referring to the blaster bolt she'd failed to deflect.

"It's alright Shekla. You did your best. No one will blame you for what has happened" Kit replied. He went to put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but Shekla just shrugged it off and walked over to lean on the edge of the table. To Kit, his padawan's whole demeanor seemed to say that 'well my best wasn't good enough'.

"I'll make contact with the authorities" Mace said and walked outside, comlink in hand, leaving the Master/Padawan team alone.

The Nautolan Jedi rested against the same table as Shekla and watched his padawan. Her small body was shaking, and she took several deep breaths to calm herself, knowing he was watching. Kit put his arm around her, and pulled her into a fierce hug. This time Shekla didn't resist.

"Who is she, Master?" the padawan whispered and Kit looked at the informant closely for the first time.

"I'm not sure, Shekla" Kit answered, slightly astonished by the similarities he could see between the dead woman and his Padawan. Shekla on the other hand just accepted his answer.

"As soon as we get back to our quarters, you're going straight to bed" Kit said stepping back from the embrace. Shekla just nodded, the weight of the whole day crashing down upon her tired body. She swayed gently and felt Kit's arms catch her as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Me: I'm so glad I got that out now. Next chapter is already in planning stages.

If your wondering how the Jedi were able to disguise themselves, well I made up (at least I think I did) a device that has no name but it allows the user to outwardly project another disguise eg a bounty hunter.

Any problems or questions email or leave a review.

I hoped you liked it,

Luineraugwen the Dark Elf


End file.
